South Africa
South Africa is a playable nation in the map, World At War. With its unique position as well as only one front, South Africa is a great nation to play on this map. World at War Cities South Africa starts off with 4 cities like every other playable nation on the map. The cities are Johannesburg, the capital, which also produces goods, Capetown, which produces steel, Port Elizabeth, which produces goods, and Durban, which produces double goods. Geography This country is mostly made of plains, with hills and forests spread sporadically, with two insignificant mountain provinces. There is not much to be offered in terms of the land, but South Africa is isolated from much of the world. Due to the ocean cutting South Africa from every direction except north, South Africa only has to worry about one front, not counting a possible naval invasion from Madagascar, which is unlikely in the first days. With Mozambique as an AI, Namibia and Benchuanaland should be the main focus. Strategy Taking advantage of South Africa's positioning, the player should not worry about any invasion from the south at all, except from Madagascar. The most dangerous nation that is a threat to South Africa is Benchuanaland, who is near the capital. The capital can either be moved south away from the border, or you can launch an attack on Benchuanaland. With a double rare material province, the latter should be taken unless Benchuanaland can be allied. Madagascar can be a threat if ignored unless an alliance can be made, so after conquering Benchuanaland and Namibia, Madagascar should be the next target. Mozambique should have already been conquered at this point. From here on out, strategy will vary depending on the situation, but starting out strong will help to obtain victory. Historic World War All Countries: All In The only mode for Historic World War where South Africa is playable is the All Countries: All In mode. In this mode, South Africa is again isolated on the African continent, with only European powers and two other nations, Liberia and British Egypt, in the continent. Technology Infantry South Africa starts off with Milita lvl 1, Anti Tanks Lvl 1, and Anti Air Lvl 1. Armor South Africa starts off with Armored Car Lvl 1, and Light Tank Lvl 1. Air South Africa starts off with Interceptor Lvl 1 Naval South Africa starts off with Destroyer Lvl 1 and Cruiser Lvl 1, with Transport Ships being available for all nations. Secret The country does not have anything in the secret branch of the tech tree. Geographic Position South Africa is not very vulnerable at the start of the game. It is very isolated from much fighting, and thus can expand at its own pace. The only direction South Africa has to initially fight in is north with Portugal and the UK. Military South Africa has a total of 10 units in its military, 4 infantry, 1 militia, 1 light tank, 1 armored car, 2 interceptors, and 1 destroyer. Resources South Africa has 2 provinces producing food, 2 provinces producing goods, 2 provinces producing steel, one province producing oil, and one province producing rare materials. Strategy As this nation, you will need to curb your resource spending significantly, as there are not a lot of resources to come by. Build infrastructure in the oil and rare material producing provinces and start to build up an army. Trivia There is a province that has the initials ZA, which was likely meant to be SA. South Africa exists as an AI nation in Historic World War, although it has the capability to be a player nation. * This is likely due to the whole continent of Africa mostly being owned by European nation as colonies, and there not being many cities on the continent, leading to problems with resource and army management. * However, a separate event allows the country to be playable.